


we're fragile now- haven't we always been fragile?

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Card Games, F/F, Injury, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: "It's only a graze but my foot, I've sprained it," Clementine adds, her face twisting and turning painfully as she tried to place more weight onto Violet. Her fingers tight on Violet's shoulders, clinging onto her roughly like Violet would slip through her fingers. The touch so strong and solid against Violet's skin- pain visibly painted across every breath she took, every look she gave, every noise she made-"Can I carry you?" Violet says quickly before the side of her brain that feels embarrassment can stop her. Her thoughts screaming at her immediately, telling her that there was literally any other way of asking Clementine if she could lift her or not to 'can I carry you?'. Her own face tumbling into humiliation, her face turning to the side as she felt Clementine's smirk lingering over her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wwiitchcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwiitchcraft/gifts).



> i really hope you like this!!!! it went a bit off track though!

"I'll be back," Clementine says, her thumbs smoothing over Violet's hands. Her eyes soft and pleading, trying to coax Violet into not worrying about her. Her smile too soft in broad daylight, too soft in front of their friends- it was too obvious that Clementine was persuading Violet to be calm about the situation. 

Clementine was only going to catch fish with AJ anyways. 

With her new prosthetic that she wasn't used to yet.  

With her new prosthetic that was highly unreliable, the straps made of any fabrics they could find. The wood old, taken from an old school desk that had the least graffiti on it.  

Violet squeezes her hands tenderly, her mouth opening to speak before closing like a vice. Her head nodding quickly, too quickly to be natural. Her eyes dissecting the knots keeping Clementine's leg connected to the prosthetic, trying to discreetly check if Clementine had done it correctly. 

She had, of course Clementine would have done it right. 

"Damn right," Violet replies, a smile creeping onto her face as Clementine pressed a kiss onto her cheek. 

"Okay," AJ comments, wriggling himself in between Clementine and Violet, an annoyed expression swarmed across his face. His hand tugging at Violet's jacket, trying to get her attention. 

Violet hums happily, her eyebrows raising to AJ- the newly made tradition between them two becoming more and more endearing. AJ's hands wrangling in his pockets, pulling out a knife and a gun showing Violet that he's armed and can protect himself. 

"Bye Violet!" AJ declares, one hand pulling Clementine towards the gates and the other waving goodbye to Violet. 

"See you soon AJ," Violet says, unable to stop the worry wracking through her body.  

A 17 year old with a leg she wasn't used to and a six year old in a walker ridden forest alone- but then she remembers that it's Clementine and AJ she's talking about, but this time that thought makes it worse. 

* * *

"Won't Aasim get pissed off with all of  _you_ being around?" Violet asks, her face scrunching up in confusion. Her arms crossing as Louis pulled out his paper and pencil, his shoulders jumping with excitement. His head swinging from left to right, sappiness seeping from his body. His smile too bright, Violet almost had to look away.  

His expression, gestures and smile so loud she forgot to worry about AJ and Clementine. 

'Actually, he wanted me to switch and work with him on the animal traps' the note said, hearts dotted around the rest of the page. His eyes bright and glassy, his smile so bright Violet could see the gingivitis on his gums.  

"Congrats, I did say he liked you," Violet replies, swinging an arm lazily across his shoulders as Louis pulled annoyingly at her cheek. A scowl quickly running its way onto her face. 

"Violet," A voice says from the gates, and Violet's heart immediately falls out of its ribcage, falling through her body and throwing every organ below it into disarray.  

Her head quickly turning to find Clementine in the arms of two guys she'd never seen before, AJ in front of them pointing to Violet. His face scrunched- annoyed, guilty and angry at himself. 

Clementine's face the same. Her prosthetic nowhere to be found. Her foot twisted into an odd angle. Her arms resting heavily on the two men- how injured must she be if she's leaning on strangers heavily like this? 

Violet feels her legs move but can't remember telling them to do that, her arms resting at AJ's shoulders checking him for any wounds. Twisting him around to check for any wounds, scratches- bites. 

Letting out a breath of relief, a comforting tap swiping across his shoulders before walking to Clementine, eager to get her out of the unknown men's arms. Her arms wrapping around Clementine's middle tightly, a rock falling into her stomach as she felt sticky liquid seep from Clementine's stump. Panic washing over face and making her hands wrap around Clementine even tighter. 

Her mind not registering how strangely the two men were looking at her. 

"I tripped, the prosthetic's gone," Clementine comments, also forgetting the men behind her. Her hands gripping at Violet's shoulders. A wince falling out of her throat as she was forced to put weight on her foot. 

"Broke into pieces," The older man says, his rugged hair cupping his face like a mop. His tone of voice too calm and familiar- not like a hesitant stranger should sound like. 

Violet watches him carefully. 

"Tried to salvage it but-" The teenager about the same age as Clem says, his voice tilted with annoyance. The hat sitting on his head ripped and teared at every edge. His arms wrapping across his body like a child who got his candy stolen. 

A part of Violet wanted to laugh, knowing that this boy was trying to be serious. 

"Let's get you to Ruby," Violet tells her, a reassuring smile trying to pull across her face. Swinging Clementine's arms across her shoulder, she tries to take on as much weight as she can without embarrassing or hurting Clementine. The strangers and the threat they put to the school, fading into the background. 

Her eyes glued to the blood dripping from her amputated leg.  

"It's only a graze but my foot, I've sprained it," Clementine adds, her face twisting and turning painfully as she tried to place more weight onto Violet. Her fingers tight on Violet's shoulders, clinging onto her roughly like Violet would slip through her fingers. The touch so strong and solid against Violet's skin- pain visibly painted across every breath she took, every look she gave, every noise she made- 

"Can I carry you?" Violet says quickly before the side of her brain that feels embarrassment can stop her. Her thoughts screaming at her immediately, telling her that there was literally any other way of asking Clementine if she could lift her or not to 'can I carry you?'. Her own face tumbling into humiliation, her face turning to the side as she felt Clementine's smirk lingering over her.  

"Thank you," Clementine says, her arms slipping around Violet's neck. Her head sinking into Violet's neck as Violet pulled her into a bridal carry. A beautiful, soft and quiet chuckle whispering into Violet's ear. 

A shaky breath escaping her as Clementine nudged closer into her, her lips grazing across Violet's neck. Violet's smile too bright and too wide to fit onto her face properly- completely and utterly adorable. 

Moving promptly, Violet's mouth opens to shout for Ruby and Louis, planning to hand the strangers behind her onto Louis.  

Louis was a great icebreaker. 

"Are you not going to tell us who these people are Clem?" The younger man says, confusion filtering into his tone. His eyes flicking from Clementine, to Violet before returning to the man next to him. His eyes pleading, trying to receive answers from everyone around him. 

It was strange, having someone oblivious around. Violet was used to everyone poking their noses into her business and guessing her business correctly. Even AJ could read her like a book. 

"Welcome to Texas Two, Javier, Gabe," Clementine says, her heart blooming as Violet recalled her mentioning Gabe and Javier.  

The fact that after everyone, and everything, she trusted Violet completely and wanted to share things with her- making her feel too normal and too safe. She should be terrified at the thought, not safe- being fragile isn't safe. 

"Louis, show them around," Violet commands, carrying Clementine in her arms. Curiosity blooming in her chest, eagerness swarming through her- a card game was in order. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you ever think about leaving me for Minerva? When we met her in the woods?" Clementine asks, and it feels out of character. It feels like something she either knew the answer to or didn't want to know the answer to (and so wouldn't ask). 
> 
> Violet wondered what she was playing at.

"He's the guy you mentioned right? The first game we had?" Violet asks, watching Clementine move her foot around, discomfort squeezing at her face. The bandages wrapped around her ankle so white and clean, Violet almost expected to find a certified doctor behind them. 

Violet wondered how long it would take before that bandage got covered in dirt.  

Violet wondered how long it would take until Clementine left with them. Her old friends (her old lover): Javier and Gabriel. 

"We've done it before," Clementine replied, letting her foot rest before holding out her hands to Violet. The same lovestruck look still plastered on her face- eyes glossing over every part of Violet's face, her lips puckered and expecting a kiss, her hands smooth and tender against Violet's. The same love as before she reunited with them. 

She was stupid and irrational and stupid. Clementine wouldn’t abandon her for him. Clementine wouldn't abandon her. 

She wouldn't.  

She would not. 

"Different circumstances but, yeah. You're right," Violet says, lifting Clementine's foot to rest on her leg, trying to keep it elevated. Her hands leaning on the mattress as she leant over to press her head at Clementine's shoulders. Eager to keep Clementine from getting eye contact with her- she could tell Clementine knew what she was thinking and it made her feel embarrassed. And stupid.  

"It's just like that," Clementine comments, a hand moving to slowly twirl the hair at Violet's nape. Her voice soft and quiet and sincere. Her body warm and comforting- Violet wrapped a hand around Clementine's middle tightly, scared she'd let go. 

"Did you ever think about leaving me for Minerva? When we met her in the woods?" Clementine asks, and it feels out of character. It feels like something she either knew the answer to or didn't want to know the answer to (and so wouldn't ask).  

Violet wondered what she was playing at. 

"No. Never. It didn't even flash my mind," Violet replies quickly, pulling Clementine closer to her. Pressing sweet kisses to Clementine's shoulder before resting her head on Clementine's shoulder again.  

"It's just like that," Clementine says, her hand squeezing at Violet's.  

Violet feels tears welling in her eyes, and begs herself to calm down. Her heart feeling heavy and light, loved and hurt, desperate and reassured and.   
"Say it out loud for me, please" Violet begs, her voice shaky with her fingers gripping at the back of Clementine's jacket. She feels pathetic. She feels pathetic. 

And loved. And sad. 

And fucking angry that her parents, that the world, made her this way. 

"I'll never abandon you, Vi. Whether it's Gabe or anyone, I won't. I promise," Clementine says, and Violet lets the tears fall. 

* * *

 

"Do you remember when we used to play card games like this Clem?" Gabriel says, his tone softer than usual. His eyes a little too bright. His mouth a little too smiley. 

He still likes Clementine, so Violet decides he's not as dumb as she thought. 

"Uh, yeah. It was fun," Clementine replies with her eyes completely focused on Violet, her smile wide as Violet made sure she was comfortable on the bench. Small giggles flowing from her mouth as Violet glared at Louis, forcing him to move over and give Clementine more room. 

Her head twisting to look for AJ, her heart feeling heavy with affection and pride as she spotted him in a field of grass. His tiny hands holding onto a baseball bat, a wide grin on his face as Javier swung his hands gesturing AJ to do the same with the bat. Her teeth gripping at her lips as she tried not to cry as hands teared and ripped at her heart. 

It felt as if he was growing up without her, it was too soon. 

He was learning things by himself, he didn't need her like he used to. 

And it's too soon. He's not even ten. 

Javier laughs and shakes his head, teaching him to swing higher. It feels like- it's fucked. Clementine wants to go over there, to help, to learn with him. To be in his world for a little longer.  

But she can't. She's injured. All she can do is sit and watch on the sidelines 

Hopefully Javier and Gabriel will stay long enough so she can join in next time. 

She can hear AJ laughing, see him smiling. Fuck, she wants to be over there so bad. 

She feels hesitant hands rubbing slowly at her shoulders and warm breath ghosting over her neck and relaxes, leaning her back against Violet. 

"He can teach you how to play baseball, it's nice. Even if baseball sucks," Violet whispers, the loud chatter of the rest of the table ignored, along with the cards sitting in front of Violet and Clementine.  

Violet's words soothing her and caressing her heart, the pride and affection becoming light and sweet. Watching AJ with more happiness and less envy than before, feeling like an overprotective mother with the father coaxing her into letting their child have fun without them. 

It wasn't that far off.  

It makes her feel normal, for the first time in ages. Despite the fact that, their situation, definitely wasn't common.  

"It's not really cards, it's more like 20 questions," Aasim comments bringing Clementine and Violet out of their couple bubble and into Louis and Aasim's. Aasim hooks his arm around Louis', his lips twitching funnily as he tried to fight off the smile on his face. His façade falling as Louis started to kiss at his cheek repeatedly as his other hand started to smooth across Aasim's face.  

"Tell us how you got here," Violet asks, holding up her card, curious as to why Clementine seems to know everyone from literally anywhere. Her hands reeling off of Clementine in order to face Gabriel properly. Her elbows leaning on the table with her pinky finger slightly grazing against Clementine's hand- before Clementine reaches over to place her hand over Violet's. 

Violet hates how her face turns red with both Louis and Aasim giving her a look. 

Like they could talk. 

"The war back at Richmond. It lead us here," Gabe says quickly, anger sketching across his face as his hands began to fiddle with each other. Louis gives her a glare like the first card game with Clem- she crossed the acquaintance boundary again, asking questions that were too personal. 

But that's what games like this are about right? 

Violet nods, scratching a hand at the back of her head.   

Aasim shuffles the cards again. 

Gabe wins and Violet loses. 

"Tell me about your emotional trauma," Gabe asks in retaliation, his eyes fiery and hot as he met with Violet's eyes. His lips squished into an unpleasant expression. His guarded appearance making him look like a child. 

"Gabe-" Clementine shouts, annoyance filtering into her tone. Her body shuffling closer to the bench, her face squinting slightly as she dragged her foot across the floor. Before Violet turns to her- an unspoken 'I've got this' simmering on her skin. 

"Take a look at the graveyard or my Ericson file," Violet states and keeps her stare clear on Gabe, aware of every set of eyes clawing at her face. She'd never counted any of them as trauma before, but something she was direct cause of. Watching cartoons, switching shifts with Brody to work in the greenhouse, not fighting to know more about Minnie and Sophie's deaths and Tenn. 

Well, Tenn and Brody dying was still her fault.  

Gabriel shuts up and Aasim deals the cards again. 

Clementine wins and Aasim loses. 

"Are you two finally dating?" Clementine says and laughs loudly as Aasim holds up his and Louis' entwinned hands. A sigh rolling out of Aasim's mouth. 

His eyes never leaving Louis' face, almost as if they were glued onto it or that Louis was the only thing in his field of vision. His eyes practically glowing, his hands melting into Louis', his lips curled too high to pull off the sigh well and his body slightly leaning on Louis'. 

"No, definitely not, Clementine," Aasim tells her sarcastically before turning to press a kiss to Louis' cheek. A burst of laughter exploding out of him as Louis cuddles him out of excitement and happiness, his arms wrapping around Louis in turn. His smile getting bigger as Louis said 'You kissed me!' through hand gestures before kissing him again. 

"Gay," Violet comments with a laugh, a soft smile sitting on her face. A chuckle escaping her as Louis nodded.  

Gabriel snarls and they all turn to stare back at him, a worried and amused look on their faces. 

"Don't you think that’s disrespectful? They're just in love and you're being-" Gabe shouts and before he can finish Clementine bursts out laughing. Her laugh loud and beautiful, snorts erupting within it, her hands smacking across her mouth and her eyes squinting. Joy plastering across her face, the happiness seemingly seeping from her body and making Violet's heart flutter.  

Violet doesn't register Aasim and herself joining in with the laughter. All she can hear is Clementine's laugh. All she can see is Clementine's smile. 

It's beautiful. Clementine is beautiful.  

She's too lovestruck to register that Gabe is stomping off in a mood. 

"Fuck you guys, Javi's bi," Gabe says, his feet scraping against the dirt and his hands sinking deep into his pockets. Low mumble and grumbles just audible over the dying laughter at the table. Anger radiating off him in small waves. 

Violet laughs some more. 

"I'm a lesbian you fucking idiot," Violet shouts, standing up and pointing at her clothing and hair. Aware of the fact that in the apocalypse, clothing was hard to pick and find- but she still made sure she picked the most lesbian kind she could find. Ripped denim jacket, t-shirt over a long sleeved top, low rise jeans and the boots?  

She hasn't been assumed as straight since she was twelve.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've taken care of Clem since she got here right?" Gabe says, his voice barely audible over the grunts and groans of the walkers surrounding the shed. His nose sniffling in between words as he calmed himself down. His eyes red and his hands clutching around himself for warmth. 
> 
> It's cold, and it's nighttime. And neither of them know if they'll be able to get back to the school in the morning.

"Javi's gonna be fucking worried about me," Gabe says, grabbing chunks of the ground before grinding them between his fingers. Irritation and guilt crawling up his body and making him twist into an annoying bastard. His eyes flicking from the ground, to the walkers surrounding the shed they were hiding in and then finally to Violet.  

"We'll get back to them soon. No point in boo-hooing about it," Violet says, kneading her head into her knees. Her stomach churning with the same irritation and guilt, making her twist into a mean bastard. 

The thought of Clementine sitting, waiting for her to come home. Her back leaning against Texas Two's walls, watching patiently at the front of the gates. An empty space next to Clementine at dinner. An empty space in her bed at night, her arms free of Violet's clingy need for touch. 

Images of AJ, wandering around with a cast wrapped around his leg just like Violet had. AJ, asking Clementine when Violet would be back, that he wanted to catch fish with her. Or borrow her hoodie again. Or steal the meat pieces from her meals again. Or tug onto her jacket and complain that Willy was being a bitchass, a wide smirk on his face as he watched Violet shout at Willy. Or to call her his best friend again ("Before Louis overhears and gets jealous you're both my best friends!"). 

The thought of her accidentally, unmeaningly abandoning them for death. It fucking. 

It made her fucking sick. It made her fucking angry. And it made her fucking sad. 

"Do you have any empathy?" Gabe asks, a snarl crawling into his voice and Violet thinks he's right. Right now, she only cares about Clementine and AJ. Not Javier, worrying about his nephew. Not Omar who needs these resources in order to feed everybody. Not Ruby who has a heart of gold and is worrying sick about both of them. Not Louis- 

Fuck. Fuck. 

Louis. Louis, the man who helps her with her panic attacks. Louis, who has always just tried to know Violet and understand her and care for her. The one who makes her smile, gives her a victim of her snarky comments and, the one who never gave up trying to care for her after Minnie and Sophie got taken. 

What the fuck was Louis going to do without her giving him shit? Or her helping him improve his self-defense? What would he do without anyone to tease? What would he do without her there, pushing in front of him, her cleaver gripped tightly in her hand? 

"No, I lost it all listening to you fucking talk and talk and talk," Violet says, her voice wavering and her arms wrapping tighter around her legs, her back no longer leaning against the walls of the shed. Grief and sadness consuming her from the inside, gnawing at every cell of her body slowly, gradually taking over her.

* * *

 

Violet's silent as Gabe cries and cries and cries and cries. The sleeves of his top wet with a mixture of snot and tears. The noise loud and angry and desperate. Violet would join in if she had the energy. 

She's drained, the sounds of walkers groaning and Gabe crying, pulling her into a headache. 

"You've taken care of Clem since she got here right?" Gabe says, his voice barely audible over the grunts and groans of the walkers surrounding the shed. His nose sniffling in between words as he calmed himself down. His eyes red and his hands clutching around himself for warmth. 

It's cold, and it's nighttime. And neither of them know if they'll be able to get back to the school in the morning. 

Violet doesn't even care about the awkward conversation they were about to have. She just wants it all to be over. 

She wants to be slowly drifting to sleep in Clementine's arms, AJ wedged between them trying to steal both Clementine and Violet's body heat. She wants to be home.   
"Yeah," Violet replies, not willing to expand. It hurts too much. She might not be able to look after her any longer.  

Fuck. 

"Has she- Is she happier? She was a mixture of angry and sad with little happy bits in between," Gabe continues and Violet doesn't think she's ready for this conversation. Her heart is burning in her chest and her hands are cold and her throat is burning with the urge to cry and.  

She doesn't want to think about Clementine or AJ, and Gabe is forcing her to. His questions poking and prodding at her exterior, trying to make her twist and turn into a wrecked little creature. 

She doesn't want to think about leaving them- abandoning them. 

It makes her sick and guilty- and too much like everyone in her life that has let her down. 

"Yeah, she has AJ, and us, but," Violet answers, her voice jumping at parts, her arms getting tighter around her knees.  

She doesn't want to fucking talk about this. She wants him to shut the fuck up.  

"You can't get rid of everything that happens to you," Gabe tells her, his eyes casting downwards like he has something to confess. His hands moving back down to the ground, plucking up dirt before throwing it back down again.  

Violet knows this time not to ask.  

She just nods. 

"You seem close," Gabe comments, and Violet's eyes drift to the ground. 

"Jealous?" Violet asks, her tone too snarky for the situation. Her actions reminding herself of Louis- it hurts. 

She just wants to be home. 

"Yeah, I've missed out with, growing with her," Gabe says, that familiar frustration he usually has in his voice returning. It looks like he feels like he's missed out. Violet thinks he has.   
"She has too. So have I," Violet comments, thinking more widespread than Gabe meant. They've missed out on being teenagers. In a sense, none of them grew, they just woke up one day adults.  

"We need to get back so you can keep taking care of her," Gabe says, standing up for the first time in hours. Determination cursing through his veins, a hand holding out to Violet to pull her up. 

"Yeah," Violet replies, refusing the hand and getting up herself. An annoyed smile crawling onto Gabe's face.  

"She needs someone to take care of her for once," Gabe comments, and it hurts a little less to think about Clementine, AJ and Louis. 

"Hmm, I agree," Violet tells him, pulling out her bloody cleaver.

* * *

 

"Clem, AJ," Violet says from the gates, her shoulders slumping with exhaustion and her eyes locked onto the two people sitting on the bench in front of her. Her feet dragging along the yard, her body knocked back slightly as AJ crashed into her. 

Her arms wrapping around him, somehow feeling safe in a six year old's arms. 

His small hands tugging at her denim jacket like they always did. A foot stomping on hers hard, making her face scrunch up in pain. 

"Stupidhead! We were worried about you!" AJ shouts and Violet smiles wide. Shaking out her foot slightly as AJ dragged her over to where Clementine was sitting. A frustrated look on his face as he placed Violet's hand onto Clementine before wandering off. 

Violet hums, predicting the amount of time it would take for AJ to stop being annoyed with her.  

"Sorry AJ, I'm here now," Violet replies, watching him stomp even faster and more vigorously away from her.  

Violet looks to Clementine, an apologetic look written across her face, a thumb smoothing across the back of Clementine's hand. Her mouth opening to say something, but being unable to express all the emotions she felt being away from them- from her home.  

She looks to Clementine again: she looks more tired than usual, her hair down and her mouth opening to speak like Violet.  

No words are exchanged.  

Violet's so fucking happy to see her. To touch her. To be with her. 

She doesn't know how to express it, especially with how Clementine is looking at her.  

Clementine's teeth gnaw at her lips and Violet wants to pull every worry out of her. 

She wants to say sorry, but it's useless. It'll happen again. 

Clementine will do it to her too. 

"Hey buddy, you uh, you worried me there," Javier says in the distance to Gabe, and Violet breaks. 

Her knees falling to the floor and her arms wrapping tightly around Clementine. A breath pushed out of her as Clementine holds her even tighter, her arms trying to get as much Violet in them as she could. Her chin resting against Violet's shoulder, after pressing a kiss to her neck.  

"You said you'd be really, really careful," Clementine scolds, her arms so tight around Violet that Violet felt squished. A sigh escaping her lips, her shoulders sinking as if the worry and pain of worrying about Violet was washing off of her. 

"Yeah," Violet replies, pulling away from her to kiss her softly. Tears welling up in her eyes and a smile gracing her lips. A small chuckle falling from her mouth as Clementine wiped her tears softly, gently.  

"I'm gonna take care of you," Violet promises, her lips trembling a little and her eyes glossy.  

"I'm gonna take care of you," Clementine replies, her voice wavering and a smile too sad and too happy sitting on her pretty face. 

A body smashes into Violet's back, arms wrapping around both Violet and Clementine, covering them with the endless love and affection he had in his heart. His face squishing against the side of Violet's, like she'd been gone for a year. 

"Louis," Violet comments, greeting him, a couple more tears falling. Clementine's hands ready to catch them and make them disappear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay!! and were done!! i really hope you liked this!! even though i went a bit. off topic from your prompt ufrhjtgr i really hope i did it well!! also! this is the first multichap prose fic ive ever finished! yay me! iuhtrgujusdr4j anyways!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope everyone enjoyed this!


End file.
